star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Devakir's Dread Host
"Welcome to your new future" - Episode 41 Devakir's Dread Host are the true antagonist for the Party; being not only against the group from very early on, but also eager to acquire the artifacts they try very hard to keep from them. Formed from numerous different groups, it contains troopers, engineers, scientists, droid battalions, Sith Lords, Apprentices, Bounty Hunters and a cadre of Mandalorians. They also presumably have agents stashed throughout the galaxy. From what has been witnessed so far, they are not afraid to use whatever means necessary to pursue their agenda, including: * Kidnapping and torturing Dr. Kiona Traxus to acquire information on the group. * Slaughtering a village of innocents on Froz simply to send a message * Unleashing a horde of abominations into the streets of Dac just for fun. While unable to acquire all four of the artifacts originally uncovered by Queen Astraxha, they were able to take the last two - an entire vault dedicated to cloning and genetic manipulation, and a holocron containing an ancient Pre-Republic consciousness with knowledge of cosmic secrets. History The Watchers From Afar Very little is known about this group at the present, though they have been after the devices and facilities of Drol'kar for at least as long as the Party. Mostly, their acquisitions have ended in failure, with the Duro and Aran Moon devices taken by the party. They arrived too late to stop the seizure of the Dac facility, with most of the equipment, subjects and staff transported to their towering fortress on an unknown world. With this acquisition they have not only gained hundreds of engineered super soldiers and modified war beasts, they also acquired the immense scientific legacy of the facility, varying from cloning to base genetic modulation. The ability to modify the sequence code of an individual; or make an entirely new species, is an immense technological advantage, and the test subjects recovered showed they could even manipulate force sensitivity, something unknown in the wider galaxy. Unexpectedly, they gained even more that day; as the sundering of the party briefly placed Dabrir Vesh in their custody as a turncoat, and Hikaru as an apprentice to Lord Tyronok. The Dread Host When Yeni returned to them, seeking to infiltrate them further, he was welcomed back, but found his access fairly restricted due to his late allegiance. Over the year he spent watching and taking part in missions, he learned of their leader, and how this faction held allegiance to another far greater enemy - the Dread Masters. He assessed the numbers, and found them far greater than first thought. Despite this, they still stuck to the shadows, sending him on occasional missions to intimidate or acquire knowledge from certain locations. Current Members Leadership Lady Devakir, 'the overall leader of the venture, immensely powerful in the force. [[Lord Tyronok|'Lord Tyronok]], the Orator, a cunningly subversive and manipulative individual. Lord Kavor, the Enforcer, a towering figure in full black that is the heavy hand to Tyronok's soft yet deadly touch. Commander Ruko, leader of the Mandalorians Sith Commandant Rotok, a harsh instructor of the trainees within the Fortress. Four Miraluka, beings who spend most of their time meditating on a towering crimson prism within the fortress. [[Hikaru|'Hikaru']],'' accepted the offer to join the faction in the Munitions Vault. Army '''Unnamed Officer', sole survivor from the initial skirmish in the Munitions Vault. Navy Mandalorians Unnamed Mandalorian Sergeant Bounty Hunters [[Urunok|'Urunok']], '''killed once by the party, presumed dead but body never recovered upon the second meeting. Science Division '''Kyba, a methodical scientist who was overseeing the Kuraxi simulations. Taken prisoner by the Party briefly before being locked in a side room. Former Members [[Lord Prakiss|''Lord Prakiss]]', the Resolute, slain by the party after nearly taking out the entire group on the Aran Moon. ''Lord Abados, the Fleet, found dead, having been overwhelmbed by the inhabitants of the Froz Vault. ''Takapp,'' a Dashade Shadow Assassin locked in the Munitions Vault, killed by the party. '''''Kavo, a towering Guard of Lord Tyronok who was sacrificed as a test for Hikaru. Strength * Sith ** 30+ Apprentices and Sith Lords. * Unknown number of Battle Droids * Army ** One Battalion worth of troopers, numbering 600. ** A specialized company of Mandalorians, numbering around 100. ** An Armoured Division of at least 20 vehicles, from speeders to larger walkers. * Navy ** 6+ Starfighter Squadrons * Hundreds of scientists and engineers. * Rediscovered colony of Rakata. * All specimens from the Munitions Vault ** Togruta/Taung Hybrids ** Mon Calamari/Quarren Hybrids ** Feral Kuraxi Hive ** Human Clones ** Camouflage-capable Rancor ** Force-Sensitive Wampas Category:Organizations Category:Sith Category:Dread Masters Category:Dread Host